


A trip to Germany

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Returning Home, Talking, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: William signs the admission of a new recruit in the London branch, without imagine that he is about to meet with his old fields partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english native speaker, so I'm always practicing. I do hope that you all enjoy what I'm about to write and please let me know your opinions, so I can improve.

The eyes of William T. Spears, stared at the equally surprised expression of his old partner in collections, Grell Sutcliff.

“Like I was telling you, Spears, we have a new recruit coming from the German branch". The man standing next to him, looked down at his hands clunching the admission papers with excesive force. “ _Are you ok, Spears?_ You seem surprised". The man searched on his face for any clue, but William only adjusted his glasses.

“I'm fine".

“Good. I expect these admission papers in my desk. Welcome again, Grell Sutcliff".

Grell smiled cordially and stared at the man's back till he was gone, inside of one of the numerous offices. The redhead man sighed, turning his head back to his old friend and smiling slighty.

“Supervisor Spears. I like how it sounds".

“So... you're back".

“Seems like I am" Grell Sutcliff unconsciously toyed with his slighty long hair, avoiding the deep stare of his now superior. “You... you never called like you promised".

“I'm afraid that I lost your number while ago".

“You could have sent one of these pigeons you seemed to like so much back then".

William didn't said a word and instead, stared at the younger man's appearance. Grell noticed and with a shy smile, stared back at his old partner.

“So... what do you think? Aren't you going to say anything?"

“Your hair is growing" William signaled the obvious and Grell sighed, waving one of his hands in the air, making semi- circles with it.

“And... anything else?"

“If you like it that way..."

 _“And what about you? Do you like it?"_ Grell whispered softly but still audible, slowly stepping closer and making William backened slighty. “Can we continue this conversation in your office, Will? I suppose that you have your own office by now, right?"

William jumped slighty and as soon as Grell stopped a few inches away from him, smiling at his sudden reaction.

“Oh, c'mon! Don't act like if you haven't seen me before.  _We used to be friends, remember?"_

“I just..."

“Are you afraid of me, dear?" Grell forced back a laugh, adjusting his black tie even when William noticed that it didn't need any fix at all.  _Grell was nervous and equally shocked. Friends, William knew the extension of that word pretty well. Thoughts that he forced himself to forget for his own good, were now back and tempting to slip out of his lips and ask questions that he shouldn't even ask in the first place._

_— With how many you slept with after me? Did you enjoy them all as I thought that you enjoyed...? *he mentally shook his own head* Did you fuck them all, in the same way as you did with me?_

“If you could follow me, please" William inmediately started to walk without even look back and Grell quickly nodded, giving a short laugh and following him a few steps away, taking a look at his surroundings.

“Not so many changes it seems". He commented, even noticing the same plant he thought he saw once during his student years. “But I definitely missed this so much. The smell, the few reapers..."

Grell suddenly stopped talking and sighed behind him, but William could give a penny for his next words.

~~~~ ~~~~~~~~_~~~~—And you..._

“Enter...” William pointed inside and closed the door behind him, once the redhead entered in his office. “make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?"

“Of course and thank you. I do hope that you still remember how I like my tea".

“More tea than water, with two of sugar". William recited, suddenly surprised of remembering so easily such triviality and making the redhead smile for a second, after just simply throwing himself in the black couch in one of the corners and lying his head back in the cushions. The redhead noticed his surroundings again, before staring at the back of William's head, while he was busy preparing their tea.

“Such a big office. Definitely bigger than mine in Germany".

“Even with all this space, sometimes I still feel like trapped". William replied under the clicking noises of the spoon mixing the sugar in the cups.

“I know the feeling, but I suppose that in your case it's worse". Grell rested both hands over his chest and hummed quietly for an entire minute, before talking again. “You have changed a lot. It's weird to see you without all these black hair around your face".

“I noticed that I needed a much more professional look, now that I'm a supervisor".

“Congratulations".

William noticed the lack of emphaty and genuinely smiled, offering one of the cups to the redhead and sitting as far as the couch let him.

“What should I understand with that?"

“Oh, nothing, don't worry. You still look handsome. More than before, if you ask me. You used to look like an idiot back then, anyways".

“But you still wanted to fuck me anyways". He actually didn't want to sound bitter, but hearing the tone in the redhead, made his barriers built up again.

“So, helping you with your practical skills really _helped you_ ,". Grell changed the topic, but William felt the same bitterness in the other man's tone.

“And helping you with your writen exams didn't help you to get a better position in the German branch?"

“I didn't care! I'm a senior reaper and that's it. Isn't like if I was looking for the approval of anyone!" Grell gave a sip of his tea, partially to hide his trembling lips from the cold eyes of the man next to him.

“Why are you back, anyways?" William asked a bit rudely, taking a few sips of his own tea as well.

“Germany is a nice place and I met so many nice reapers to go out and drink with..." Grell noticed the eyebrows of William slighty twitching but acted as if he saw nothing “But suddenly got tired of it and wanted my old desk back"

“Aren't you sure that you weren't kicked out from the German branch?" William added with a smirk and Grell scoffed.

 “Kicked?" Grell asked making quotation gestures with his fingers. “as if we were kids or something..."

“You know perfectly what I meant. Your ethics talk by yourself".

“We shall see, right? I'm back and we will see if you're right or not".

Grell smiled fully showing his pointy teeth and William swallowed, noticing that his cup was now empty.

“Like our old times, isn't it?"

_Indeed._


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours later, Grell and William have to assist to a welcoming party. And Grell discovers a tiny change in his old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I don't speak english as first language, so I'm doing my best to practice and get better.

A welcoming party, what a waste of time.

Looking around for a minute or two, William T. Spears thought about how frivolous reapers still were, even after death.

Obviously the reapers in the office, specially the younger ones, needed to meet the most recent member of the dispatch.

But he despised parties with a passion.

He looked around again, noticing Grell Sutcliff in the distance, smiling and laughing at the young reapers surrouding him. William definitely could imagine the type of stories that Grell could be sharing with them and for a brief second thought on jumping in and stoping the conversation, dragging Grell with him to remind him about all these young and impressionable minds that more than creepy stories, needed good advices about how to improve in their trainings.

William intentionally bit his tongue, enjoying the momentary pain of the cut in the tip.  _He had so much time without thinking about his past..._

_Suddenly he felt a light headache and massaged his temples with his free hand._

“Darling... are you still with us?"

Someone was lightly tapping one of his shoulders with his finger. He turned around to see Grell Sutcliff staring intensely at him, with a glass of red wine in hand.

“You always disliked social meetings or events that involved a great amount of people". Grell Sutcliff said, tapping his chin with his finger. “some things never change, isn't it?"

 “I just don't find the practical use of this but only to get everyone drunk and embarrass each other". William stared again at the young reapers in training, sighing soflty. “I do hope that you didn't share any terrible story with them..." he pointed at the reapers with his glass and Grell laughed softly at their nervous faces.

“They were so sweet with me, asking so many questions..." Grell smiled at the lifted eyebrow in William's face. “It helped me to remember so many things that apparently I..." William felt a couple of fingers toying with his tie. “forgot... about our past as students."

“I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself". William simply said, backing a bit and staring at the intense gaze of the man in front of him. “But remember that we have a lot of work for tomorrow".

“Oh, c'mon! Work work. All is work with you! Can't we just find a quiet place to chat and catch up?"

William fixed his glasses noticing Grell's free hand, running throught his hair a couple of times before resting at his side again.

_Everytime he was nervous, he toyed with his slighty long hair._

“Just for a couple of hours. I need to go back home and sleep".

“And who stays in the party and makes sure that nothing happens?"

“There have been another parties like this, so I'm pretty sure that they all know how to behave".

William gulped at the thought of finding himself locked in a room with Grell, but suddenly got the strong feeling that he didn't had any other option but to accept his offer.

_That brought him some memories._

_His smile. William couldn't tell if Grell was just pretending to be happy in front of everyone or if he actually was, but again he barely knew anything about the man that was quietly walking next to him._

_It made him think in their past as students and wonder if everything was just a lie._

_He couldn't even remember if their kisses were sincere or just quick lays. Stress relievers._

_Both had their fair sharing in bed, Grell loved to be dominant and sumisive. For him it took a bit more of mental effort to find himself comfortable with the idea of being so vulnerable and trapped against Grell's body and the matress, offering himself fully to him._

They stopped walking once they reached the lounge and William stared throught the large windows and into the darkness of that night.

“You seem distracted tonight as if something bothers you. It's because of me? You only acted like this with me around. Hopefully my presence here will not affect the work you love so much..."

“I'm fine" William fixed his glasses still staring throught the windows. “I just hate social events, that's all".

“Then you can relax now that we are alone".

_Could he?_

“You know? All these young students were so anxious to hear about my adventures in Germany. About all these reapers I met there and the missions I had. Do you want to hear some of these stories too?"

“If you want to..."

“Always so polite. You would hear me talking for hours without even say a word to stop me".

“Hmm..."

“I met a couple of handsome guys in the german branch. Some of these guys were really gentle and caring..." William shook his head for a moment, wondering if he heard it right. “and some were as cold as an iceberg. There was so many choices..."

William really couldn't understand what was the point but he found that for some unknown reason, that night, he didn't had the strenght to stop his conversations.

He felt weak and tired.

“Once I told them about our branch, they..." Grell stopped talking and stared at the man a few centimeters away, still holding his glass and deeply lost in his thoughts still staring throught the windows. “Will?..." He asked but no reply. “William?..."

Grell walked closer and as soon as he noticed one of his tumbs tapping repeatedly against the glass. The drink was now warm against his hand that seemed to slowly close more and more around it.

“William?..."

His lips were trembling, his mouth was slightly open and his pupils dilated.

“Darling..." Grell shook one of his shoulders lightly and suddenly jumped once the hand of William around the glass broke it due the pressure. “Will! Are you ok!?'

_No... he wasn't._

“Grell..." William looked confused at the sudden reaction of his old partner in collections and the painful sensation in one of his hands.

_Blood..._

“What happened!? You seemed lost for a moment and your lips were trembling. Your hand started to act funny..."

_Oh. Was he dreaming again? Thinking too much in the past, always had that effect on him._

_After reaping Thomas Wallis's soul, he never felt like himself again._

_Not like if he had the Thorns of death, but like if his body wasn't the same anymore._

_And these moments of abscence were the proof._

_Once the soul of Thomas Wallis touched him, moments like these started to happen more and more._

_But never so suddenly and never in front of anyone._

_What was different now?_

_Grell..._


	3. The touch of a pure soul in a tainted heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy halloween! A bit of retrospective with William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I'm still not confident with writing on english. I promise to get better and practice every day. Have a bit of faith on me, please :). And patience.
> 
> If you spot any mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Also, let me know what you think about the story so far. I would really appreciate it.

William stared at his injuried hand for a couple of minutes, totally hipnotized with the healing process, while Grell impantiently tapped the floor with his feet.

“This will not come off easily" William stopped staring at his hand and shifted uncomfortably in the cold and metalic forensic table.

“I'm sorry for spilling both your drink and mine, all over your suit".

“You should be more concerned about your blood, darling".

“I simply can't understand why I should be here. I don't need to be looked at, I'm perfectly fine". William tried to get up from the table but was stopped by one of Grell's hands over his chest, pushing him down gently.

“The fact that you can't even explain what happened in the first place, says exactly the opposite. Now, stay here and relax while I try to find some of these nerds in the party".

_Of course that he could explain it. Well, not exactly. He knew the effect but not about the cause._

“They aren't nerds, Grell. They're important members of the dispatch, like you and me".

“Oh don't even try to defend them, when they are just a bunch of nerdies, reading behind the bushes".

William T. Spears blushed a bit, barely noticeable but enough for Grell to give him a full smile in return.

“But of course that I'm totally talking about them and not you, dear".

Before Grell could even move, the doors of the laboratory opened and the redhead could hear voices coming from the hall. One of those voices sounded really agitated and the other was soft and slighty raspy.

“I'm pretty sure that you will be fine. It happens to every reaper. Even to your superiors. Everyone can have a bad day. You aren't the first one that has to visit the laboratory after the attack of a demon. It appears to be just a minor scratch. I will get you a new pair of glasses, don't worry about that".

The voices stopped under the bright light of a lamp, a couple of tables away, making William blush even more and try to stand from the table but staying in place thanks to Grell's hand on his chest.

“I can't believe it! Is that you, Grell Sutcliff, or I'm imagining things?"

_Great. Lawrence Anderson and he had to be in that fucking table._

“See what I'm telling you? Even a fully trained reaper as William T. Spears, can have a bad day". Anderson and the young reaper in training, walked closer and William felt the disgusting neccesity of explain himself.

“To be honest I..." William tried to sit again, but Grell continued to push him down.

“Pops!" the redhead exclaimed, quickly caressing his slighty long hair with his free hand. “How many years and you haven't changed at all!"

“So, that means that you're the new recruit that asked for a transfer. Things were already too quiet here". The elder reaper joked and Grell laughed again, making William wonder about if it was just another false laugh. The green orbs of the reaper studied him for a second, before fixing his glasses and make the obvious questions.

“I don't see any injury, William. Why are you two here and not in the party?" Anderson looked a bit closer, staring at Grell's clothes. “Is that blood on your shirt, Grell?"

“Mostly wine, sir". William replied, finally pushing Grell's hand away and sitting on the table. “We were talking in the lounge, saying our goodbyes, and I'm afraid that I got too distracted thinking".

“Distracted!?" Grell cried, folding his arms and arching an eyebrow. “You looked like if you were having the start of a seizure or something!"

_But he didn't need the attention that Lawrence Anderson was giving him at all._

_The start of a seizure. That was a good way to describe it._

_Dreams. Those were for alive people with expectations, love, desires and hope. He was dead, he didn't had any of those._

_Nightmares. He was a death god and he couldn't have anything else than nightmares._

_It started like a tiny memory inside his mind, while sleeping. Two reapers chatting that morning. He never remembered anything during his sleep, but that night was totally different. He could even hear their voices in his head._

_But the memory never changed. He couldn't change it by using his imagination (which was something he never had) or experiment any variation of it, like a common human would._

_Nothing wrong with those memories and even, somehow, he started to enjoy them like if he were looking at his own cinematic record._

_But it didn't stop there, no. Some days he experimented something what humans called daydreaming. Getting distracted while working was pretty annoying, but nothing too terrible. It used to happen after a deep thinking session, but never like that._

_Like if he were about to have a seizure._

_Grell used to tell him that his kisses were the best medicine against these random headaches that he got after reaping Thomas's soul, but the truth was that they were much more than “random headaches"._

_He couldn't understand what was the problem with him, but he could only think in the possibilities._

_Thomas Wallis's soul had any kind of effect on him. He wasn't the same after the pure touch of it in his tainted heart._

_It had to be that._

“A seizure?" Anderson raised an eyebrow too. “I must be honest with you, William, but this is the first time that I hear such thing. We are reapers, we don't exactly suffer of things like that. I've seen reapers hitting their heads against the cold floor and getting up like if nothing happened. Perhaps you drank too much, since you aren't used to drink. I'm sure that he's fine, Grell and that you are over reacting.

_Over reacting._

_That was something Grell knew pretty well. The only thing he knew about the man looking at him like if he were dying or something._

_He was pretty fine, this was just a minor incident._

_Thinking about the past so deeply, maybe wasn't a good idea._

_But Grell was back and nothing made him think in the past more than Grell Sutcliff._

“Maybe you two should go home and take some rest. Sure it was a really good party, but I know William and he has a strict sleeping schedule."

“Like in the old times, right William?"

_Not as strict as it used to be, with these strange memories._

_Nightmares. Not dreams._

_Dreams were for happy superficial humans._

_Sometimes he envied them. The momentary happiness and the false feeling of achievement when they were about to die anyways and lose everything._

_The last decision was in his hands._

_A great responsability. No feelings involved._

“I would feel better if some of these nerdies could check on him first".

 “They aren't nerds, Grell." Pops insisted and William quickly nodded, standing up and fixing his suit.

“I'm perfectly fine and I'm going home. And you should do the same. We have to work really early tomorrow".

He expected to at least get a couple of hours to sleep, but after what happened that night, he feared that he wouldn't.


	4. Bloody memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William will face the past again but this time will be much more dangerous than just breaking a glass of wine with his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, more of this fan fic. I do hope that you guys like it.
> 
> I am sorry if my english still sucks, I'm practicing to get better and would love to read your feedback about the story, so I can improve.

_“How boring"._

_Standing at the top of the clock tower of a church, Grell Sutcliff was staring down below at the humans quietly walking in the streets, huffing._

_“You should be grateful that you haven't been suspended yet, even after all the issues you've caused"._

_A young William T. Spears replied not too far from the redhead, standing in a perfectly horizontal hour hand watching the second hand closely in case of movement._

_“You're the one that should be grateful. You haven't even reaped a human soul before"._

_“You haven't either"._

_“I haven't, true, but at least I know how to defend myself better"._

_“I have heard that some human's souls can be pretty vengeful and give us a good fight"  William said, almost like whispering to himself but still loud enough for the redhead to hear it. “Aren't you a little worried, at least, of getting in contact with one and contracting the "Thorns of Death"?"_

_For a couple of seconds while the question flew in the air like white smoke from his lips in that cold winter morning, William thought he saw a flash of fear in the other reaper's eyes._

_Grell Sutcliff was as scared as he was._

_“As if I were to make the same stupid mistakes as you. At least I know how to properly hold a scythe without poking my eyes out with it"._

_William jumped as soon as the minute hand moved closer, standing a few centimeters away from the redhead._

_“Pay attention to our target and stick to the rules. I will not get scolded by our superiors because of you"._

_“Just shut up and tell me about our target"._

_“Samantha Clark, 23 years old. Will get killed by her husband after finding out that she was cheating on him"._

_“His fault if he wasn't handsome enough"._

_“Everything isn't about beauty"._

_Grell laughed for a couple of minutes before clicking his tongue._

_“Anyways, how much time before the death happens?"_

_“15 minutes. She will be running with a knife buried in her back, in the direction of the square. Will scream for help but everyone will avoid her, scared"._

_“Isn't her?" Grell squinted to see better in the distance. Something moving quite fast below them. William jumped as closer as he could, to take a better look._

_“The knife isn't on her back". The reaper noticed, fixing his glasses, as soon as Grell jumped a few centimeters away from him._

_The redhead reaper gasped, suddenly shuddering, embracing himself._

_“Do you feel it?" he whispered with a bit of urgency. "Like... an uncomfortable chill down your spine? I have heard of it, but I doubt that is even possible!"_

_William gulped for a moment. Of course that it was possible._

_“We haven't been in front of them before. We haven't got enough training..."_

_Grell Sutcliff covered his mouth with both hands, gasping again._

_“But how?... she should be dead by now!... her husband should  be running behind her with the knife at least!" the redhead exclaimed, shaking a little. "He can't be dead because of..."_

_“You felt it too, didn't you? That means..."_

_“A demon!?" Grell exclaimed, eyes big as plates._

_“The demon must have killed her husband and it's chasing her". William replied, thinking deeply about it. “We only have her case file so I suppose that we couldn't know if he died or not"._

_“But we haven't fought with a demon before! What are we supposed to do!? We can't fail this test!"_

_William suddenly jumped down, leaving Grell behind._

_“Hey! That's so rude!" Grell called back, jumping too._

_His annoying partner was indeed right. They couldn't make mistakes. Demon or not, they had to reap her soul._

_The screams of the woman filled the air and soon, Grell faced a man with strangely bright red eyes._

_“Are demons supposed to be this handsome?" the redhead reaper asked, making William turn around in the middle of the commotion of humans running everywhere and his target finding herself safe in the arms of another man._

_“They can adopt many forms. A human form is their best way of killing them". William replied, holding his scythe as best as he could. “No doubt the woman thought that he was handsome enough to cheat her husband with him"._

_“If we kill him, it means that our target will not die so we will fail the test anyways?"_

_William thought about it for a moment. They had to reap their first human soul to get ready for their final test, but their practice never specified about demons or second chances._

_To kill or not to kill._

_“Hey idiot, wake up!" Grell exclaimed stopping the advances of the demon with his scythe, about to scratch William on the face. “Wake up dullard! I will not be around to save you all the time, so stop daydreaming and do something!"_

_Daydreaming?_

William grumbled in bed for a couple of minutes, before opening his eyes.

Those memories again.

_Grell Sutcliff was back and so did his past._

Sitting in bed, William yawned a couple of times before taking his glasses off and rub his eyes a couple of times, staring at his pocket watch.

Too early to be awake but he knew that he wouldn't sleep more, suddenly feeling relieved of sleeping with his glasses on because somehow, couldn't imagine himself waking up after all these memories, without being able of recognize anything around and having to feel the darkness surrounding his bedroom.

Resting his head back in the pillows, and putting his clock back in his nightstand, William tried to think in a good reason for Grell to be back, if Germany had all those “handsome" guys as he said before, coming to the conclusion that it was because of him.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to deal with all these feelings again.

William sighed a couple of times, before staring to the ceiling.

_Grell..._

Closing his eyes for a second, Grell's smile floated in his head.

_Why he was back?_

* * *

Scratching his forehead a little, William tried to focus his mind into his paperwork.

“Morning, darling". Grell's voice was a bit too painful for his tired ears.

“Party it's over, time to work". William replied without raising his head from his work. “What are you doing here?"

“ _I'm new here_ " Grell smiled, rocking back and forth on his tiptoes. “I need you to assist me today".

The elder reaper raised his head from the papers he was reading, raising one eyebrow too.

Grell giggled.

“C'mon, I don't even have a soul list" Grell added. “Let's kick the streets like in the old times?"

 “I don't do fields work anymore. Only if it's the last resource".

Grell Sutcliff rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What's that supposed to mean? Are you scared after all the training we did back in the academy?"

William didn't reply and Grell tapped his chin with his finger, thoughtfully.

“It has to be with Thomas's soul, isn't it? Dear you have to let it go and continue with your life".

“I'm not alive".

“You know what I mean.  _I will be with you_ , like the last time".

_The last time..._

He shuddered and Grell smiled widely.

“ _I will protect you **".**_

“If it's a soul list what you need, I can give you one and..."

“Don't be a killjoy, c'mon! Get up from that dusty chair. Are you afraid of me, darling? Are you afraid of work with a triple A shinigami?"

“Shut up". William muttered, standing up. Grell giggled again, happily clapping. “We will need a soul list..."

“I already have one, you see?" Grell smiled, fishing his book of souls in his pockets. “I lied. But I had to!"

_Grell Sutcliff was back, indeed._

“Admit it that you missed it at least a bit. I did and it's one of the reasons of why I am here". Grell smiled, walking next to the elder reaper, to the main door of the dispatch.

“One of them?" William murmured, mostly for himself but loudly enough for Grell to hear, obsessively pressing the lift's call button.

“Yes, well, the rest is a secret". Grell ran a hand throught his hair. “Can't tell you everything, right?" the redhead reaper looked around and William thought he saw a faint blush spreading over his cheeks.

“How weird. I recall you telling me whatever was on your mind, back in the academy".

Before Grell could even reply, the elevator opened and William stepped inside, causing Grell to almost getting crushed by the doors, while the elder reaper was pressing the down button.

“ _Time changes and reapers too, Will_ ".

“I'm exactly the same".

“That's not true" Grell simply said, resting his back against one of the elevator walls. “After Thomas's soul turned vengeful and attacked you, you started to fear to lose your glasses again. You think that I didn't notice how much you fix your glasses after that? How worried are you of getting back to the fields work because of that bad experience? I'm glad to be back. What would you do without me?"

The same damn thing he had be doing before.

William just fixed his glasses, stepping down the elevator as soon as the doors opened, walking without even look back, hearing the hurry in Grell's footsteps.

“Don't be mad at me for telling you the truth. You're wasting long years of work and training".

“First of all, I'm not that useless. I've thanked you enough for your help already, I guess" William hoped that Grell could understand what he meant by that. “But I can defend myself perfectly".

“Then why are you behind a desk now!?"

“Because I got promoted and is my job now".

“Tsk! That's just bullshit. I could've get promoted too. I had better grades!"

“You got sent to the german branch".

“We were the best team of reapers! Everyone said it. Not the common, best buddies ever type, but we did a hell of a job! If I want, I can get that fucking damn promotion by myself!"

“You are too crazy for that. I'm afraid that you would fail miserably. You can't follow any rule".

“Says the man who broke like 4 rules the mere day of our final test".

“You said that we had to hurry so I did. Revealing our identities to our targets, doesn't break any rule". William stared to the bright day in front of them, jumping away from the exasperated man.

“Jerk. You're the same stupid jerk but with a higher rank". Grell huffed, jumping as fast as he could.

Stopping in one of the busiest streets of London, William sighed already feeling apprehensive.

“London humans haven't changed at all. Still disgusting". Grell complained, looking around while the elder reaper passed the pages of the book of souls.

“A woman will die in 5 minutes, getting hit by a carriage".

“Like in the old times, hmm" Grell laughed a bit, making William feel worse.

 “It's a pretty common accident".

“Keep telling yourself that".

Grell sighed, staring down from the top of a roof. William keeping his eyes on the book of souls.

“As boring as back in the academy".

“Can't you wait for just 5 damn minutes without complain?"

“Don't tell me that you don't get bored, just watching".

Even before the reaper could reply, a loud scream in the streets filled the air around them.

“Time to work!" Grell smiled, happily jumping down into the action.

William sighed for a moment, before follow him.

_Like in the old times, right?_

Those memories were still floating inside his mind. The soul of a young boy filled with hope, turning vengeful and almost his death.

 _“Take care of your glasses_ ".

“William, what the hell are you doing!? Move away!"

Too late, the horses were already runnig towards him.

“Will!"

_But those memories were back and his body was like frozen in place._


End file.
